Various types of wire-to-wire connectors are known in the art for forming electrical connections between the terminal ends of separate wires. A simple type of connector used for this purpose is a butt or splice connector used for forming a permanent splice or connection between wires. There are, however, many applications wherein permanent connections between the wires are not desired or practical and, in this regard, various releasable connectors have been developed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,944 describes a wire-to-wire connector assembly employing a press fit between a blade terminal crimped onto one wire and a receptacle terminal crimped onto the other wire. The terminals are, in turn, received in respective insulative housings that engage and latch when the components are pressed into electrical contact. Various commercially available connectors of this type are readily available, for example the family of SL™ (Stackable Linear) connectors from Molex. These connectors are, in certain instances, disadvantageous in that they require numerous processing/assembly steps to mount the respective headers or housings (with internal connector terminals) onto the ends of the wires. Also, when connected and latched together, the housings tend to occupy a relatively large space, which can be detrimental in certain applications.
Single housing wire-to-wire connectors have also been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,867,013 describes an in-line IDC (insulation displacement connector) splice connector having a housing with an internal cavity in which is seated the IDC element. The body has opposite ends with wire guides to receive and guide wires to the IDC element. Caps are pivotally mounted to the connector body, wherein upon closing the caps the wires are engaged by the IDC element and spliced together. U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,195 describes another type of single-body, in-line IDC splice connector.
The present invention provides an alternate in-line splice connector that is relatively simple, provides a secure electrical connection, and allows for easy insertion and withdrawal of the wires without the need of tooling.